


Outside Is Only Fun With You

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn't like going outside, but Michael can always make it fun for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Is Only Fun With You

“You know I don’t like the outside,” Ray deadpanned as he took a sip of his coffee.  
“I know, but it’s a good band and I already have two tickets,” Michael said matter of factly.  
“Then take Lindsey, she’s like your best friend right?”   
“Why are you so against this?” Michael huffed, Ray sighed.   
 _Go outside, or deal with a pissed off Michael._  
“I’m not against it,” Ray side finally, “What time should we leave.”  
“If you don’t want to go fine then-”  
“Oh my god, I changed my mind.” Now both of them were huffy, slightly annoyed and ready to blow up; but they tried their hardest to not to and keep their emotions in check.  
Michael drove, of course, and Ray tried to not go all ‘bitchy toddler’ but man what he wouldn’t give to be at home, curled up in a ball, engrossed in a video game or you know, just chilling in the air conditioned home.

But then they got there, holding hands and Michael leading the way through the crowded venue, Ray treading behind for a while, trying really hard not to bump into people and avoid confrontation while Michael practically body slammed his way through. Like a shark in the middle of a school of fish, either people moved or were moved; Michael uttered  _excuse me’s_  just loud enough for the people around them to hear though, I mean come on, he wasn’t raised  _rude_.   
It was sunny, like always, but for some reason it wasn’t humid, there was a pleasant warm coursing through the air, but bodies pressed tight in a concert area made Ray get a bit claustrophobic, and warm.

But there was something that just made him get lost for a moment. Maybe it was how Michael held his hand or how his eyes gleamed in the sun, or how he seemed to just be ecstatic to be here. Or maybe how Michael would leave his trance to kiss Ray on the cheek or whisper something in his ear.   
Yeah, it was worth leaving the house to see Michael so lost in the music and in the people around him.   
And then Michael did what he does best, being a sarcastic asshole, so he started cracking jokes and then he’d comment about how much he loved Ray’s laugh.

“I’m tired.” In Ray’s defense, he had been standing up for a few hours.  
“So find a bench.”  
“Why? There’s plenty of floor.”  
“No! Ray! It’s a fucking rock concert! You have AID’s now, god damn it.” Michael laughed as Ray looked up at him, cross legged and pulling at the grass underneath him and throwing it at Michael.

“You’re a fucking child.” Michael said as he sat down next to Ray. They didn’t need to talk, the silence was comfortable and the murmur of the venue seemed to speak for them.

When they came home Ray was beat, head resting on Michael’s shoulder, a stupid smile on his face.

“What?”  
“Nothing.” A low chuckle erupted from Ray’s lips, while Michael rolled his eyes.   
“You happy we left home?” Michael cooed, and soft  _mhm_  was offered as a response, “You admit that sometimes I have good ideas.”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Don’t ruin our day.” Michael threaded his hand through Ray’s hair and he hummed at the touch.

“Do I get a reward or something?” The corner of Michael’s mouth twitched, Ray could always take something and turn it dirty, but it’s not like he minded or anything.

 


End file.
